


Porque James sabe

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius llega a la casa de James luego de que su madre lo eche de casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque James sabe

    James sabe que Sirius no siempre odió a su familia; aunque intente que todos crean eso, sabe de una época que toda esa rebeldía era sólo travesura y ganas de conocer el mundo más allá de la mansión de los Black. No sólo eso, tiene la certeza de que Canuto amaba a su familia, con ese amor pasional y obsesivo con que él quiere a todos. Hasta que sus padres desdeñaron ese amor cuando un viejo sombrero raído gritó _Gryffindor_. Porque ese sombrero gritó lo que todos sabían y nadie se atrevía a mencionar. Que Sirius era diferente.

    Porque sabe esto, es que James también conoce las capas de indiferencia bajo las que se envuelve, la sonrisa socarrona, y esa gran cantidad de chistes fáciles. Black está roto; quebrado en mil pedazos que se niega a recoger, porque si los recoge significa reconocer que los trozos están ahí, y si están ahí es porque duelen, y no deberían doler. No después de tanto tiempo.

    Pero Potter no es fácil de engañar, ha intentado no presionarlo pero desde que Sirius ha llegado a su casa con la escoba al hombro y su baúl escolar, sabe que en algún momento tendrá que obligarlo a hablar del tema. Porque conoce a su mejor amigo sabe que él no iniciará la conversación por su propia cuenta, y James no quiere que se desangre por dentro sólo porque Sirius no es capaz de confirmar que está herido.

    Y quizás porque James sabe de ese miedo de Sirius, miedo a reconocer sus debilidades, es que lo obliga a hablar a su manera: se cuela en la habitación que sus padres han puesto a disposición de su mejor amigo, y que antes era el cuarto de invitados, y se acuesta en su cama, a su lado, en silencio. Al principio es un abrazo, al principio son caricias; una mano áspera que roza los dedos largos del otro, y luego son los besos de Sirius, que son rabiosos y saben a sangre oscura, a sangre pura porque su boca está repleta de cicatrices frágiles causada por los cruciatus con los que educan a los niños en la Mansión Black. Esa noche todo es rabia, dolor y fuerza en él. Y James batalla, y pelea para estar a su altura, porque sabe que es la única forma de _salvar_ a su amigo.

    Cuando terminan, y están sudorosos, cansados y sucios, Sirius se apoya en el hombro de James y entonces sucede; éste se da cuenta de que su amigo está llorando en silencio, casi en murmullos mudos. James ahora lo siente tranquilo, como si las lágrimas ya no dolieran, como si ya no quemaran.

 

―Me vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió en tu casa, Canuto

―Mira que eres tonto, Potter. Yo ya estoy en mi casa


End file.
